


My Gem

by Saricess



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: COULD YOU IMAGINE A SCENE WITH THESE THREE??!, F/F, F/M, GONNA REMIND EVERYONE THAT THESE TWO WERE ACTUALLY A THING IN THE COMICS AND I LOVE IT, I LOVE THIS AU OK, M/M, also raven and klarion? I NEED, i may have uni work but it ain't stopping me now, i need some raven and john and lucifer content ok, it could go bad or good either way tbh, more likely then you think, raven and joey? IN MY STORY?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: au where John Constantine takes in Raven at a young age, raises her and helps her to control her powers.basically john being ravens new and good dad :)[some warnings here: there WILL be jl and yg hate so if you don't like that then pls don't read :) ]





	1. taken in

Azarath was kept secret to few magic users in the universe, some told and some found out; that alone is a worthy feat as the Azaratians did their best to keep their home away from everyone and everything; and they did a marvellous job at it.

So when the news came that a demon made it’s way there John knew he had to go there, they may not like his ways but the power he had was acceptable; either way they would have to deal with his presence, especially with the demon being Trigon.

Out of all the demons why did it have to be him John wondered, any other demon he would be fine with but Trigon? The Azaratians always kept away from evil, so how did the most evilest in the world thing find them?

He took a quick portal there with an attack ready for the demon but was shocked by the scene before him, the bright sky, lush green grass, beautiful wildlife and exquisite buildings were gone; replace with fire and ash, the sky red.

He could only sense one person which put him off more, there should be more then one; if Trigon did come then he trusted his senses. Gritting his teeth, he made his way to the source that called him which led him to a tower, once arrived and pushed away an already broken door, his eyes settled on...a child?

Ok now he was really confused, he took a step into the room to see the child hunched over, the black hair shining in the light of the red sky, the white robes covered in ash and shoulders shaking.

He was about to walk further when he felt it.

The power inside.

He has never felt anything like this before, the power was very similar to Trigon, but how could that be?

Suddenly it came to him on who this child was.

It was Trigon's kid.

_ This isn’t good _ he thought grimly, if Trigon's child was kept in this place then that must of been the demons reasons for attacking, but why only leave her alive and alone? Shouldn’t he take her?

“I know your there” the small voice broke this thoughts, the child turned and John could now see it’s - _ her _ tears. God John hated it when kids were sad.

“Are you here to kill me?”

“What?” he looked at her in shock “Why would I do that?”

“Because I’m the daughter of Trigon” she said bluntly “And that this is all my fault”

“Why’s that?”

“B-Because I summoned him” she sobbed “I-I wanted to know about my father, no one would tell me and told me to never ask again. B-But I got curious and found a summoning spell, so I used it and...and he killed them all...he killed Azar and my mother”

“He told me he was happy with what I did and wanted me to go with him... he wants me to do what he’s done here to other worlds”

“Do you want to?” he asked her and she shook her head, the tears falling faster.

“No!...No I don’t want too, I don’t want to be like him...I don’t want to be him”

His heart ached for the girl, he could see she truly didn’t want to be like her father and didn’t mean for this chaos to happen.

He should do something, he should trap her and cast her away, he should get Doctor Fate and Zatanna and banish her, he should put her out now.

But he surprised himself when he knelt down and hugged her tightly against him, her body froze.

“It’s ok” he told her gently “You haven’t done anything bad” he felt her body shake against his “It’s all gonna be ok from now on, I’ll take care of you”

She cried again but he had a very strong feelings they weren’t of sadness, he stood up with her in his arms, she hugged him tightly as he moved. He opened the portal back home and was immediately greeted by Zed, her eyes immediately went to the young girl.

“John” she warned but he waved her off.

“It’s all good Zed” she raised an eyebrow at him and after a few moments of starting shrugged it off.

“Whats her name?” it then occurred to John that he never asked for it and had just thought of her as kid.

Before he could ask her mouth was already open “Raven” her head turned to the woman before her.

“Like the bird” Zed commented but Raven shrugged.

“There wasn’t any on Azarath”

The mention of the place had Zed’s eyes widen but John gave her a ‘ask later’ look, Zed looked back at Raven, her aura of sadness and guilt made the older woman feel sorry for.

“Would you like something to eat Raven?” Raven nodded and John put her down, Zed held a hand open and Raven took it, walking besides the woman as they went to the kitchen as John followed behind them, he didn’t feel like leaving Raven alone yet, the poor girl had a _ really _ rough day.

He watched as Zed gave Raven some chocolate cookies and a glass of milk, the girl saying she had never had some, the way her eyes widen and smile in delight made John feel good. It was after her fifth cookie did her eyes begin to drop, he watched with amusement as she tried to fight the tiredness off. He scooped her up once more when she finally gave in and took her to a room in level above which turned out to be a bedroom; the walls dark green with gold patterns, the colour scheme went all around the room including some wooden items .

He settled her down on the bed, his eyes catching her clothing and did a quick spell changing them into some comfy pyjamas before pulling the cover over her, her small hand suddenly grabbing his after he was done.

“Please don’t leave me” she whimpered, his look softened and he sat by her side, holding her hand and stroking her hair and she held his hand tight.

“I’m here” 

_ Our life is going to be interesting from now on _ he mused as he watched her finally fall asleep, but still stayed by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by BluBooThalassophile
> 
> please go read their woks is AMAZING!!!!
> 
> i just write this in less then 10 mins help :)))


	2. a demon appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey etrigan

It has been a few months since John took Raven in and unlike most stories he heard from parents with their kids being brats, Raven was the opposite, She listened well and followed everything he said, she never did anything to anger or upset him and Zed and always helped around the house even when not asked too, but the best thing was when she gave them her adorable smile when praised.

She was a good kid.

She had also had an interest in magic as she saw it every day, despite the last time she used it she wanted to learn more and John accepted without question, with the power she had and the surprising high intelligent she had he knew she would learn fast; and he was right.

She had all the basics down and moved onto advanced spells, some he left out because he didn’t want to scare the young girl and would teach her them when she was older - if she wanted too of course. 

John also noticed that she liked reading, and not just kiddy books, she read anything in the library that she could get her hands on, it surprised him one day when she walked into the kitchen talking about American history and why the country shouldn’t be celebrated; the Brit in him was amused and overjoyed she shared his views while Zed watched with a smirk.

So like the good man he is (he tells himself he’s not) he got her a bunch of books every time he went out, the way her eyes lit up when he presented them made his day better. 

So yes, Raven was a good kid, but he knew others who would find her wouldn’t feel the same way, at first.

So when Etrigan stormed into his house and god knows what time in the morning and scared the living hell out of Raven, making her run to his room and waking him up teary eyed John knew it was going to be a hell of a day. 

“She is the daughter of Trigon! The Gem of Scath!”

“Her name is Raven you bloody idiot!”

“She will destroy us all!”

“I’ll destroy you in a minute if you don’t calm the fuck down!” 

It stayed like this for a few minutes before the demon finally calmed down, but still kept his form.

“Why did you take her in John? I thought you knew better”

“I do know better, that’s why I took her in. You should've seen her when I found her, she was terrified Jason, absolutely terrified; she thought I was going to kill her” When Etirgan opened his mouth to talk back John help up a hand “I know what you’re gonna say but no, I’ve done the right thing, this way she can learn to control her powers and get everything she needs”

“What else does she need?”

“Love” John sighed at the look the demon gave him “Yeah yeah I know but...she needs this Jason, she needs me, without me and Zed Trigon could get her and it would be the end for all of use. She hates him Jason and doesn’t want anything to do with him, so why shouldn’t I take her in and give her a home?”

Etrigan stared at John for a moment for signing “I hope you know what your doing”

“Of course I do” John smirked, and before either of them could say another word, the door to the room opened, Zed pointing her head in.

“Raven’s asking for you”

“Ok, send her in”

“Really? With Etrigan here? She’s scared John”

“It’ll be ok, I’m here after all” 

Zed rolled her eyes but went away and a few second later came back with Raven holding her hand, when she saw Etrigan she immediately his behind Zed, who patted her head gently.

“It’s ok sweetie, John’s there” at the mention of his Raven poked her head through and lit up when she saw him, immediately running to him and smiled when he picked her up.

“Hey there Buttercup” smiling as he said her nickname “You ok?”

She nodded, eyes shifted from Etrigan and back to John “Why is the scary demon still here?”

“I was telling him off, saying if he ever scares you again he’ll have to do a whole dance recital in a fluffy pink dress” 

While Etrigan looked horrified Raven giggled.

“Did it work?”

“Oh definitely” he smirked “In fact I think he has something to say to you”

Raven slowly looked back at Etrigan, he stared at her before bowing his head.

“I am truly sorry for scaring you little one, when I heard John Constantine had Trigon's daughter I assumed the worst, but by his words I see there is nothing to worry about”

Raven was silent for a minute before speaking “I can sense your sorry about scaring me, but you still have doubts. You think I will bring chaos to the world and be like my father, but I won’t”

The demon looked surprised at her works before huffing a smile “A strong one she is”

“You bet” John agreed “Now get out, it’s five in the morning and we need sleep”

Etrigan left without another word and Raven looked back up at John.

“Could I sleep here tonight?”

It was a common thing for Raven to sleep in John’s bed, when she first came here she spent weeks sleeping beside him, having nightmares about Azarath and Trigon; however she got better and got brave enough to sleep in her own room all by herself, he was proud of her for doing such a thing on her own.

“Of course Buttercup”

Minutes later Zed found the two curled up on the bed, and smirked when she took a picture.

_ This one is going straight into the books _ she chuckled as she left the room, John’s snoring being shut out.


	3. grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raven meets her grandpa and make her first friend

John looked at the scene in front of him, suddenly feeling very awkward and ready to run out with his girl in seconds. 

“So your really the devil?”

“Despite my appearance I am”

“Cool”

John wanted to sink into his seat and drink away, the only reason he came here was because this was the only place he knew had a female demon, one friendly enough to him at least who could help Raven with her...stages.

Yes the time of puberty had come for Raven and John didn't know much about it with female demons, even if he did, he didn’t want to be the one to tell her, so he took them to Lux where a fallen angel lived with his lover (as John saw it)

“We’ve been here for half an hour, where’s Maze?”

“She’ll be here soon John, don’t worry”

_ You said that five minutes ago, and five minutes before that and that… _

“So does that make us family?” Raven asked Lucifer before her, his amber eyes shined.

“Of course dear, I am your grandfather”

“I’ve never had a grandfather before” she looked a bit embarrassed but the man smiled.

“I assure you Raven I will be the best grandfather to ever live”

Her violet eyes glittered in excitement, John felt he should say something but then the women he’s waited for walked in...with a kid?

_ Oh great _

“There you are Maze” Lucifer smiled as the dark skinned woman walked over, the child following her as they held hands.

“I apologise for being late, this one was being a rascal” she chuckled and turned to the young girl besides her who smiled.

“Sorry Mummy”

“It’s alright dear” Mazikeen turned to Raven and gave her a gentle smile “And you must be Raven, your more adorable as I imagined”

John was amused by Raven’s blushed.

“I’m Mazikeen” she introduced herself “And this one is Adena, our daughter”

“Hi!” Adena smiled brightly at Raven who looked a bit taken aback.

“H-Hi” 

“Mummy’s right, you are adorable”

Cue Raven’s third blush of the day.

“John told me you needed to talk to me” Raven nodded “Ok, can you boys excuse us”

This left John and Lucifer at the bar while Mazikeen and Adena sat with Raven, John keeping his eyes on the group as he drank his whiskey.

* * *

“We’re done” Mazikeen walked to the two men, John saw no Raven besides her. She smirked “Calm down John, see’s with Adena”

Ture enough she was, the two girls stayed in the booth happily talking to one another and Raven looked like she was enjoying herself.

“I’m glad they get along” Lucifer smiled “It would be good for them to be friends”

John hummed in agreement, Raven didn’t have many friends as she was always stayed in the house, and if they went out she stuck close to John and away from other people, she didn’t attend school either and was rather home schooled; John thought the place would be too much for her.

It was when the sun was setting did John make his way to Raven and tell her it was time to go home and despite her whining he didn’t give in.

“Don’t worry Rae, we can still see each other soon” Adena smiled at her, John raised an eyebrow on her calling Raven “Rae” but quickly dismissed it.

“Ok” Raven smiled and took hold of John’s hand, using her other to wave goodbye.

When they came home, they were greeted by Zed with a plate full of cookies.

“How was today?”

“I made a friend and have a grandpa!”

John swore he saw a tear of from Zed’s eye, no doubt of happiness that Raven made her first friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAMELESSLY THROWS OC IN


	4. new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raven complains about not having any friend, she's in for a surprise when she gets back home

“Why can’t I go to school Daddy?”

“We talked about this dear, it’s too dangerous for you”

“You say that about everything”

John sighed, he has had this conversation with Raven many times but what he said is true, it’s too dangerous for her to go to school, with her empathy she could get unwell fast and could be targeted by lurking demons.

“I thought you liked being home schooled”

“I do, but I see students walking across the street and they always hang out together...they’ve got friends while I don’t”

He felt guilty as he looked at Raven’s sad face, he hated that she didn’t have many companions yet it was for her safety that she must be with him at all times, and that left her no time to meet new people and make friends; Raven was smart so he knew she wouldn’t get mixed up in the wrong crowd, it’s the crowd finding her he’s worried about.

“How about you stay with Adena for a few days? I’m sure she’ll want to see you again”

Raven seemed to light up and nodded, going to her room to pack, the two girls had gotten close over the couple of years that flew by; he was happy she at least had  _ someone _ there.

He dropped her off with a hug and a kiss on her forehead but she was dragged away by the devil’s daughter, smiling at them once more before going back home; he missed it when Raven wasn’t there, like a Dementor came and sucked all the life out.

_ I think I watched too much Harry Potter _

His day was fairly normal until late at night when he felt a huge wave of magic and demons, focusing on it he opened a portal to the south of England on a road and immediately went through the door where he sensed the magic.

There had clearly been a battle by the state of the inside, he heard sobbing upstairs and quickly made his way and found a young girl, the light of a broken lamp of the floor allowed him to see the dark purple of her hair and the black of her jumper.

The floor creaked as he took a step in and the girl immediately turned to him, her hands glowed a light shade of purple as she stood.

“Who are you?” despite the tears flowing down her cheeks the warning in her voice was well kept.

“Easy kid, I’m not here to hurt ya” he put his hands in a surrender position and took a step closer, causing the girl to flinch backwards “I sensed very powerful magic and some demons and immediately came here to stop the chaos”

“Well your too late, the chaos already happened” her powers faded and she slumped on the wooden floor “They took them”

“Who”

“My parents” the girl sniffed “T-They took them away, and now I’ll never see them again”

“I can find them”

“No you can’t...they’re….they’re” she sobbed and John finally realised what she meant

_ Oh _

_ Oh shit _

He looked grimly at the girl and walked closer to her, she didn’t stop him and he knelt before her “What’s you’re name?”

“A-Alina”

“I’m John” he said softly “I know this is too much to take in, I deal with these sorts of things, magic and demons so I can take care of this...but Ii think it’s best if you stay with me for a while. If they came for your parents they might come for you too”

“You’ll...You’ll take care of me?” she looked up at him and he nodded, giving he a soft smile.

“Of course love, anything you need”

“O-Ok” she nodded and he helped her stand up “Where are we staying?”

“At my house, it’s a little weird cause ya’know, magic, but it’s good” he replied as he opened a portal “I’ve also got a daughter who might be older then you, I’m sure you two will get along”

Alina nodded again “Ok”

Gripping his hand tightly, she followed him through the portal, never letting go.

* * *

When Raven came home she was surprised to feel another presence in the household, she quickly followed it to see a young girl sitting in the library, reading one of her favourite books.

The girl must of sensed her and she turned to Raven as soon as she came on “Oh, h-hi” she stood up and walked to her, book still in her hands “Y-Your Raven yes?”

“Yes” Raven nodded, still having no clue who this girl was.

“I’m Alina” she gave a small smile “John found me and brought me here after...I had an accident”

Raven could feel the girl hiding something, but she was telling the truth; if John brought her here she must be good right?

“It’s...nice to meet you” Raven managed to say.

“Y-Yes, you too”

The air turned silent at awkward, Raven looked at the books in her hands again “The book your reading, it’s one of my favourites”

“It is” Alina looked surprised “I haven’t finished it yet but I can’t put it down, it’s too good”

“Same” Raven agreed, allowing a small smile on her lips “What part are you on?”

The girls entered her own world as they engaged, not noticing John watching them with a smile on his face.

_ Looks like Raven got a new friend, and so did Alina. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER OC??? MORE LIKELY THEN YOU THINK  
being real though that's the last of them
> 
> so far ;))))


	5. Summon gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adena tried to help raven and alina with a summon spell

John didn’t know how such a good day ended up bad, in seconds.

Adena had come round to stay for a bit with Raven and Alina aka his daughters, he thought having all of them under one roof wouldn’t be so bad as they’re such good girls, however when Adena showed some new spells she learned the others wanted to learn some as well; so instead of doing the natural thing to do and contact John, who was currently out for the moment, Adena was trusted to do the work.

John didn’t really mind Adena teaching his girls some spells, she was a good kid and cared greatly for Raven and Alina and knew she wouldn’t dare her them into a situation where they would be harmed.

So when John came home to find his lounge in shambles, the girls yelling at each other and using their powers to take down a massive demon who was causing more destruction them most the man had dealt with, he wondered what on earth went wrong.

“I’m really sorry uncle John” Adena said to him after he got the demon out, poor kid looked really sorry for her actions “I didn’t mean to summon…._that_”

“What were you trying to summon?” He kept his voice calm, although not the welcome he wanted to come back too he couldn’t find it in himself too yell at her.

“Cerberus”

…….

“Your telling me you tried to summon Cerberus? Hades mut?”

“Daddy does it all the time, it’s fun so I thought we could do it”

He let out a  _ long _ sigh.

“I’m going to have words with your father”

“Strange, everyone does”

_ No shit _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be fun to put in ‘:)


	6. Misplaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice league and their sidekicks are finally here, remember they will be bashed so you’ve been warned twice now.

He knew the time would come where Raven would go out and used her powers for good, he knew she wanted to help people and use her powers to help, he knew she wanted to be a hero. 

But he would never let her be with the Justice League and their sidekick group because 1) he knew there would be people who didn’t like Raven because of her heritage 2)Raven isn’t some they can order around to do their work and 3)if the sidekick team is anything like the JL he was sure as hell he didn’t want her near them.

The same went for Alina too, but she wasn’t the daughter of Trigon so she would be treated differently then Raven - better by them.

But when he saw his two girls vanish before his eyes he knew something was wrong, immediately contacting Lucifer and found Adena had vanished as well. As they worked together they found out there were two dimensions, one for children and one for the grownups.

They knew both hero teams were already working on bringing the two together, but the two men knew it would be hard for them, but they knew with their kids working together on the other side that everything would be alright.

_ Raven, Alina _

_ Adena _

_ ...Please be safe _

* * *

“None of our attacks are working!” Robin yelled, members team getting up from the ground after being blasted back “We nee to come up with something!”

They tried to think of what to do, throwing their all obviously wasn’t working as the witch boy stayed protective under his red glowing shield, only flicking a finger to fight back which did a lot of damage to them.

Zatanna eyed the golden helmet just inches away from her, it was their last opinion to make things right and so far nothing had worked; she knew whoever puts on the helmet would have a high chance of being posed by Nabu, a terrible fate.

She went to grab it when a gloved hand caught her wrists, she looked up to see a brown haired girl with matching eyes, a black plain t-shirt with a checked red and black jacket over the top, black ripped jeans and black boots.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” she spoke and let go of Zatanna “Get your teammates away, we’ll deal with Klarion”

The magician didn’t have any time to speak back before the mysterious girl was off, Zatanna watched the retreating figure in confusing before finally acting 

_ Robin! _

She leaped to her feet and pulled him towards her while ordering Superboy to get M’gann and Kid Flash to get Aqualad. As they pulled back she watched the mysterious girl from before with another two by her side, watching the fight go in.

* * *

“Enough games Klarion, just give us the stone” Raven spoke, dressed in a black shirt with a skull on, ripped jeans and boots, a leather jacket over her. Alina stood just a few inches away dressed in a red cropped jacket, grey jeans and black boots.

“And just who are you lot? These babies saviours?” Klarion grinned “Well your too late, nothing can stop me!”

He shot red fireballs at them which they dodged easily, Raven looked at the girls with her and created physic link,

_ “Adena I need you to distract Klarion, Alina you go after his cat; while he’s focused on you two I’ll get the stone” _

_ “Got it” _

Adena sprung into action and fired lowly lit blue balls at the red shield, throwing in some of her fists which caused the ground to shake; Klarion’s eyes immediately went on her as he fired back, allowing Alina to quickly move by him and straight to his cat. She fired a purple energy ball at it, causing it to hiss at it was hit.

“Teekl!” Klarion yelled in anger as he looked at Alina “How dare you hurt a familiar!”

As Klarion began to fire at her with Adena continuing her assault, Raven used her magic to fade through the ground and grab hold of the glowing gold stone; Klarion sensing her behind him turned to her with even more anger.

“That’s not yours! Give it back!”

Raven quickly put up a shield on his coming attack and flung it forward, efficiently hitting him against his own barrier which caused it to fall. Alina quickly used her magic to bind him tightly so he couldn’t do no more.

“Now Rae!” Adena shouted.

Raven spoke the words to break the spell and the glowing dimmed, and she sensed adults coming back into the world “Looks like it worked”

“Oh well” The girls turned to Klarion who didn’t seemed bothered by Alina’s binding “It was fun while it lasted” he snapped his fingers and Alina’s binding came undone, he opened a portal and gave a smirk before jumping in with his cat, disappearing from them.

“I have a feeling we’ll see him again” Adena spoke, Alina giving her a smile.

“Well he is a Lord of Chaos”

“I’ll take that as a yes”

Raven walked toward them with the stone in her hands “At least we stopped him and got this off his hands”

“What do we do with it now?” Alina asks, the Young Justice team picked this time to come up to them.

“I do not know who you three are but I thank you for saving us and the world” Aqualad speaks with a small bow.

“It’s ok, just doing good work” Adena grinned making the Atealan smile back.

“It’ such an honour being saved by three lovely ladies” Kid Flash winked at them, getting a giggle from Alina and rolled eyes from the others.

“If you don’t mind me asking, who are you guys?” Robin asked, the girls looked at each other before looking back at the team.

“We would love to stay a chat-“

“No we wouldn’t”

“-but we have to go” Alina said, not paying attention to Adena’s input, opening a portal besides her.

“Wait what about the stone!” Zatanna quickly asked “Shouldn’t we take it back to the Justice League? They can keep it locked away”

At the mention of the hero team Adena narrowed her eyes “I really wouldn’t trust them with something this powerful”

“You don’t trust them with anything” Raven smirked at her.

“And?”

“Why not?” M’gann asked.

“Look we really have to go now, thank us later” Raven waved them off as she and the other girls stepped through the portal, vanishing before the team's eyes. The air was silent before Kid Flash spoke.

“Sooo….what are we gonna tell the Justice League that three complete stranger girls took away the stone?”

* * *

“Daddy!”

Raven and Alina jumped on John as soon as they stepped into their home and wrapped their arms around him.

“Buttercup! Dazzle! Glad to see you two unharmed!” He hugged them back and smiled at them “Is Adena ok?”

Alina nodded “Yep, we dropped her off at Grandpa’s first before coming home. Are you ok?”

“This old mad is good as new” he grinned at them before noticing what Raven was holding “I take it this was the stone that was used”

“Yes” Raven confirmed and gave it to him “Klarion was using it and we took it from him, we thought it was best to give it to you”

“And a good thing we got, the team was going to give it to the Justice League. You can imagine how bad that would be” Alina comments, John chucked and ruffled their heads.

“You three did a good job today, the world would still be split if you guys weren’t there”

“I was fun!” Alina smiled, Raven nodding along.

“I enjoyed it as well, I’ve always wanted to help people with my powers, and actually doing it makes me want to do it more”

John smiled at them, it has been a couple of years since he took the girls in, Raven now at 15 and Alina at 13 (Adena being the oldest at 16). He’s proud of the people they’ve become.

A sudden knock came at the door, cutting off what John wanted to say next, Zed came in and after giving the girls a kiss on the forehead and a hug, answered the door; bringing in the members of the Justice League.

“They said they wanted to see you” she spoke, John nodded and gave a nod in the girls direction, Zed understood and went to them, talking about cookies and warm milk in the kitchen as the three walked out of the room.

“So what brings the Justice League to my door?” John asks casually as he pours himself some whiskey, the team looked at each other while Batman kept his eyes on John.

“We heard from the Team that three teenage girls helped defeat Klarion, and was told that they’re presence contain dangerous demon aura, as well as your scent on them”

“Batman” Superman scolded.

“To the point like always” John sighed and took a sip of his glass “Two of those girls are my daughters, other one is Lucifer’s”

“Lucifer? As in Satan?” Flask asked in surprise.

“Yep that one” John nodded.

“So that explains one demonic aura, but what about the other?” Wonder Woman asked, John took a deep breath, preparing for their reactions.

“Trigon’s daughter”

The hero’s gasped in shock and horror at John’s words, Wonder Woman giving him a glare.

“You have Trigon’s daughter here unknown?”

“Lucifer knows she’s here”

“That does not make it any better!”

“We need to call in Zatara” Batman spoke, getting their attention “He’s the top magic user and can perform some spells and rituals to ensure she won’t do much”

“There’s also the prison-“

“Now you lot just stop right there!” John yelled, causing them to jump and stare at him “None of that won’t happen because you lot won’t be doing anything to my daughter!”

Wonder Woman cut in “John you have to understand, she’s the daughter of Trigon-“

“No  _ you _ understand” John spoke harshly making the Amazon move back “Raven may be the daughter of Trigon but she is  _ nothing _ like him, I have raised her since she was three years old and she has been nothing but a good and pure kid, if you, the other Justice League members and your little sidekicks even touch a hair on her body I will send you to Hell. Do I make myself clear?”

The hero’s looks at each other uncomfortably while Batman kept stoic as ever “John-“

“Oh and because she’s good friends with Adena, Lucifer’s kid and the man that’s her grandfather, I don’t think he’ll be happy with what your saying and he rules Hell. I don’t think he’ll mind me sending you dare for threatening his beloved granddaughter”

Batman glared at him but John kept his stance and glared harder, he wasn’t afraid of the Bats and his team, he was only worried for his daughters; and he will fight even beyond Hell to keep them safe.

Finally Batman turned away “We’re done here” he spoke to his team, they nodded in understanding and showed themselves out, Superman following behind but looked back at John with a solemn look.

“I’m sorry John, I didn’t expect it to go this way”

“Just get out”

The Man of Steel nodded and was soon out of the building along with the others, John fell back in his chair and chugged the last of his whiskey as Zed walked in.

“I take it that it went badly?”

“They wanted Zatara to perform some spells on Raven and mentioned having her locked in prison in Fate’s Tower”

Zed’s face hardened, if the Justice League thought John was protective over Raven, just wait until they meet Zed.

“It’s alright now” he quickly said, not wanting to deal with the angered woman “Told them I would send them to Hell if they try anything and that Lucifer wouldn’t mind it”

“I wouldn’t either”

He chuckled “Where are the girls?”

“Upstairs, they took the cookies and milk with them and are watching Harry Potter”

John groaned over Zed’s giggle “Why do they love that series so much?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wore and uploaded this on my iPad sue me;)


	7. shopping...and blushing?! number exchanges?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adena takes raven and alina out after the whole justice league thing, who would of thought it would end in large amoutn of blushes and some number exchanges

When Adena heard what happened at John’s house she was fuming, she came to see Raven and Alina and assured them that the Justice League were a bunch of ‘stuck up bastards’ and didn’t deserve them, John had taken the calm route when telling them what the League wanted while Adena did the opposite; but both girls were grateful for them and felt better at both talks.

A thing John and Adena had most in common was their love for Raven and Alina, and while John resisted the urge to storm the Justice League headquarters, Adena almost crossed that line, but he couldn’t blame her, and he had even had his talk with them while Adena didn’t. She was feisty and always made her opinion known while most people hold back; especially with the Justice League who were seen as ‘Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’.

Apparently Adena had been held back from what he heard from Mazikeen, and it took a  _ long _ time to do so, but John knew if something like that happened again she would be unstoppable, and he wouldn’t even dare try to interfere, but probably join.

It was a week since all of that had happened and Adena visited again, he’s never said it to her before but he’s so grateful that his girls have her; as she came to him and asked if she could take them out for the day to clear their heads and give some comfort. He hesitated as he knew demons lurked amount the surface and was worried they would go after the girls, especially Raven considering her heritage. But he did want them to have fun, Raven and Alina hardly ever went out without his presence because they weren’t ready, but after what happened with Klarion and the amount of trust he has in the girls, he finally gave them permission.

They had been overjoyed, Raven and Alina hugging their father and thanking him over and over before they got ready and went away via Adena’s portal.

_ I really hope this doesn’t come back to bite me… _

* * *

Adena took them to a relatively quiet shopping area, knowing too much would be a strain on Raven’s empathy. There were a couple of clothing shops which she showed them around and had gotten more clothes, it was strange that all three girls liked to dress in dark colours; Raven included purple and blue in hers while Adena and Alina added some red, green and other colours. 

She then took them to a large bookstore which put a wide smile on Raven’s face and immediately did her search; they were in there for a couple of hours before Adena hurried them to buy something as she didn’t want to stay in the shop all day. Alina had got the whole book series on Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings which she promised to share with Raven; and Raven bought historical books and promised Alina she could read the Greek ones.

Alina then dragged them all into a music shop and excitedly looked through the ‘Rock n Roll’ and ‘Hip Hop’ section, while Adena quietly did the same and gave the young girl some input; Raven was further away looking through instrumental CD’s, she never really liked music Alina and Adena was into, but found some calming sounds helped her with relaxing and reining calm with her powers.

The section was very isolated, so when a person appeared near her she was surprised and looked at them; it was a male about her age, blonde curly hair and the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen (that thought alone made her blush a little).

She then took in his clothing; he wore blue jeans and a light blue top along with white trainers, but large white button pinned to his jacket caught her attention.

_ Oh _

He gave her a smile, she surprised herself by smiling back. He lifted his hand and saw that he was holding a whiteboard and a black pen in the other, he wrote something down and showed it to her.

_ You look like your having trouble choosing, would you like my help? _

Raven read over the words in surprise, she looked at him once again and felt herself nodding “Er...yes, please” 

He smiled and wrote on the board again.

_ Is there any type of music your looking for? _

“Yes, I would like some music to help with my meditation, it helps me feel calm and relaxed” she explained quickly, feeling like she was going to be looked at funny; but the man surprised her by laughing silently.

_ Sounds fun _ she had a little giggle inside her head which threw her off for a minute  _ Do you have any music you listen to now? _

“It’s mostly instrumental” she answered with some embarrassment “I haven’t found any types of songs that I like, the songs I’ve heard so far...they’re too distracting to help me relax”

He nodded in understanding and gave the biggest smile she had seen him wear.

_ I think I know the things you need _

* * *

“Holy shit”

“Adena?”

“Alina look over there”

Alina looked to wear Adena pointed, it was Raven talking to a man, possibly the same age as her; he seemed cute and kept smiling at her big sister who strangely she felt embarrassment from, and it looked like Adena sensed it too.

“Can you feel that? Little Rae Rae is embarrassed, so cute”

“Maybe because it’s her first time speaking to someone other then us, Dad, Grandpa Luci and Grandma Mazi?”

“Possibly”

The two kept watching the scene, the man was now showing her some CD’s and wrote on his board some information about them. Alina felt sympathy for him, although she didn’t know him, not having a voice must be hard.

“Excuse me”

A dark skinned woman with her natural brown hair and brown eyes walked up to them, dressed in a black tank top, ripped jeans and black boots.

Adena immediately had her focus on her “Yes?”

“Could I ask where you got your leather jacket? I love the whole style!”

Adena smiled “Oh my dad got it for me for my birthday, I told him I wanted one for ages to go with my motorbike”

“You have one?” the woman asked in surprise, Adena smiled bashfully.

“Not yet, but I’m hoping”

“Oh, what make?”

Adena gave a small shrug “Harley Davidson, that’s all I know”

The woman chuckled “Understandable, I’ve got one of those”

Adena’s eyes widen “You have a Harley Davidson?!”

“Parked right outside” she gestured out the door.

“That’s awesome!”

The woman smiled widely at her “I never introduced myself, I’m Emma”

“Adena” they shook hands and continued to talk, Alina watching the whole screen with a raised eyebrow before looking back at Raven, who was still with the blonde haired man.

_ Why do I feel like a third wheel here? _

She signed and went back at looking through the CD’s; finally to what seemed like an eternity Raven had finished her time with the man that was helping her and went to the counter, Alina walked up to her with her own picks of CD’s.

“Did you find anything Rae?” she asked with curiosity, Raven nodded at her.

“Yeah, I had a lot of help” she smiled and if Alina’s eyes didn’t deceive her; there was red on her cheeks as well.

“With that blonde haired man?” Raven stiffened “Me and Adena saw, looked like the two of you got along well”

“Y-Yeah, we did”

_ Red cheeks and now stuttering _ Alina thought  _ Maybe Adena is on to something… _

They paid for they’re things, but before they could go outside, Raven went to the blonde man.

“Thank you again for you help, I’m sure these will be very helpful”

The man smiled and wrote on his board once more.

_ I’m glad, I hope they do help you in some way if not all _

Raven blushed and nodded, somewhere a crack was heard and she calmed herself down  _ Woah there Raven, remember to control your emotions _ .

She focused back on the man to see he had written something else.

_ If it’s not too forward, I would like to see you again. If that is ok with you. _

Raven blushed again while Alina’s eyes went wide.

_ Woah this guy is forward _

But what surprised them was that he was blushing as well, and Alina didn’t have to look at her sister to know what she was feeling. 

She’s enjoying it.

“O-of course, I-I would like that as well” Raven quickly (Alina giggled with how fast Raven acted) pulled her phone out of her purse “W-Would you like to exchange numbers?”

The man lit up like a kid on Christmas and the two put their contact into into each others phone, after a goodbye they walked out to see Adena with the woman from before, excitedly talking to her and looking at her vehicle.

“It’s so pretty” Adena gushed, Emma grinned at her.

“Just like you”

It took all of Alina’s willpower to not laugh right there and then, seeing Adena blush hard was  _ hilarious _ .

“Oh T-Thank you”

Emma smiled “It’s true and your fun to be with, how about we get to know each other a bit more with coffee?”

“O-Oh, I’m more of a tea person but sure!”

Alina and Raven watch Emma laugh as she gets out a piece of paper from her pocket and writes something on it before handing it to Adena.

“That’s my number, give me a text when you have some free time”

Adena gave her a confused look “But what if it interferes with you work?”

“Oh you could _ never _ interfere” Emma smirked “If you text me a time and date I’ll  _ always _ be free then”

Adena blushed once again as Emma mounted her bike and revved the engine, the two girls giving goodbyes before she drove off.

Adena then turned to Alina and Raven with a shocked look.

“Did you see that? I got her number!”

“Oh we saw” Raven replied with a smirk “Just like we saw your blushing face, twice!”

“You can’t talk Rae, you were blushing with that man before”

“Quiet Alina”

“Oh? Little Rae Rae was blushing huh?” Adena smirked at her cousin who in that instant turned red.

“Shut it Adena, what’s Grandpa Luci gonna do when he finds out your gonna have a date? You know how protective he is over you”

“One he would be happy that I finally got a girls number and Two I’ve been on dates before” Adena grinned “But I wonder how Uncle John is gonna react when he finds out you’ve got a boys number”

“I hate you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN YOU GUYS WHO THE GUY WAS?! (i bet a lot of people do) I'M EXCITED TO FINALLY PUT HIM INTO THE STORY AND EXPAND ON HIS AND RAVEN'S RELATIONSHIP. 
> 
> remember it was canon in the comics folks.


End file.
